Obotchaman
|Manga Debut = "The Ultimate Rival!" |Anime Debut = "Arale Watch Out! The Strongest Rival Appears" |Remake Debut = "The Strongest Rival Appears!" |gender = Male |race = Android |Date of birth = 1st of Boxfish (January), 1984 |FamConnect = Dr. Mashirito (creator) Dr. Mashirito Jr. (technically brother) Caramel Man 001(technically brother) Caramel Man 003(technically brother) Caramel Man 006(technically sister) Caramel Man 007 (technically brother) Abale (technically niece) Caramel Man 022 (technically nephew) Arale Norimaki (future wife) Unnamed Future Child Obotchaman's Cats Unnamed Cats (pets) |remake voice = Motoko Kumai|other voice = 1980's Series and 1997 Series (Latin Dub): Patricia Acevedo Dragon Ball (The most known latin dub): Patricia Acevedo (With a girly voice tone) Dragon Ball (Funimation Dub): Kent Williams|original voice = Mitsuko Horie|occupation = Milk Delivery Boy}} Obotchaman (オボッチャマン) is an android built by Dr. Mashirito using the plans for Arale Norimaki, but male. Despite being introduced later in the series, he becomes quickly one of the major characters in Dr. Slump and a love interest to the heroine. Appearance Obotchaman takes the form of a thirteen-year-old boy and is roughly the same height as Arale. He has large eyes with blue irises and no visible pupils and short black hair with two conical points resembling a devil's horns. He wears a pair of thin round-framed glasses, a white polo shirt with a red necktie, light blue shorts with braces, yellow gloves, and black loafers. Personality Obotchaman is in many ways the opposite of Arale. He's always very dutiful, well-behaved, and polite to everyone, in contrast to Arale's wild, fun loving and energetic attitude. He's deeply in love with Arale because he finds her cute and charming, and as a result, he can become sentimental and even a bit cheesy, however he's too shy to express his feelings around her. Although he's not dense and clueless like Arale, he can be naive and awkward in some situations. History I am Obotchaman Initially dubbed "Caramelman #4", Dr. Mashirito tells him that Arale wants to take over the world and he has to destroy her. He tries repetitively to destroy her, but he can not because she is super cute to him and she does not seem evil. Later, he figures Senbei Norimaki created her, so he must be evil and goes for him. At that exact time Dr. Mashirito disguises himself as Senbei. So Obotchaman hits Dr. Mashirito and Dr. Mashirito abandons Obotchaman. He later starts attending Arale's school and becomes part of Arale's group of friends as well as a love interest for Arale herself. The house where Obotchaman lives for most of the series was originally Suppaman's house. Who's the Strongest in the World!! In the final round of the "Who's the Strongest in the World?" tournament, Obotchaman put on a wig similar to Arale's hair and pretends to be her. He steps into the fight while Dr. Mashirito is laughing with victory. Mashirito is surprised to see "Arale" again. Obotchaman kills Dr. Mashirito with a N'cha Cannon, reducing his full cyborg Caramel Man 009 body to nothing but a bolt. Revealed!! Earth's Secret Caramel Man 010 is the pure chaotic evil version of Caramel Man 0004 (Obotchaman). The only differences between him and the good version is that he has a jetpack and a red earpiece on his right ear. This Android is a malicious monster, a polite and loyal one. He serves Dr. Mashirito after he escapes hell in a filler episode of Dr. Slump Arale-chan (Epsiodes 233-234) when the evil doctor abducts Obotchaman using a scheme. He takes Obotchaman to his lab and places him into a electroshock therapy chair. Obotchaman gets heavily electrocuted twice as he lets out a bloodcurdling scream, and he develops amnesia, becoming a true sadistic android as he was supposed to be. He is renamed Caramel Man 010 to avoid confusion with the pure-hearted android Mashirito deemed a “failure.” Caramel Man 010 is polite, loyal and even oblivious like Obotchaman. However instead of standing for peace and love, 010 stands for chaos and hatred. He laughs in the pain of others, physically and mentally beating people to the ground in his superiority, and even has a little bit of egotism. He was polite and caring to Dr. Mashirito, but he had shown no such emotion for anyone else until he began to remember Arale. Despite being completely brainwashed, Caramel Man 010 still saw the love he had for the female android. Mashirito is aided by Caramel Man 010 in his conquest to destroy the Earth with a puzzle that’s located within an ancient statue that needs a huge key to unlock. Arale and the others go after Mashirito and 010 after they see the male android go rogue. The evil doctor communicates to him with the red earpiece as Caramel Man 010 fends off Arale, Senbei and the Gatchans that results in a crazed frenzy of fighting across Metropolis Island. The city is obliterated as Caramel Man 010 and Arale engage in combat. They are evenly matched, and nobody seems to be winning. Caramel Man 0010 eventually gets called by Mashirito to aid him against the wilderness and Chivil (who is chasing after Mashirito’s soul to return him to Hell), who was after him with murderous grenades. 010 leaves Arale and the others damaged and flies off with his jetpack. Mashirito eventually manages to reach his destination with the help of the evil android. He fends off Chivil easily. Arale and the others manage to catch up to the duo and Mashirito sends Caramel Man 010 back to fight them off again. Arale and the former Obotchaman finally come into a one on one match filled with cartoonish violence that shakes the world. When Arale is pinned down by the evil android, she talks to him charmingly. His eyes grow when he begins to get flashbacks to the pure-hearted Android he used to be. He shakes it off, continuing to fight the female android, albeit more hesitantly. Mashirito manages to awaken the statue’s shattering but before he could do such a thing successfully, a great monster awakens from behind statue, the Teapot Majin. He easily defeats Senbei, the Gatchans and the majin squashes Mashirito, who is caught in a net by Chivil to be sent back to Hell. Arale and Caramel Man 010 notice the commotion, stopping their fighting. They (mostly Arale) confront the Teapot Majin. Arale challenges the majin to a battle, but she is easily defeated by this wicked strong monster. The evil android grows empathy and remorse for Arale as she is about to be stomped dead. Then he remembers: all his memories flood back to him. The loving times he had with Arale, all the friends he made, the care he has lurking within his mechanical body. Caramel Man 010 becomes Obotchaman once again. In a brave self sacrifice, Obotchaman pushes Arale away and takes the blow in her steed. After the majin is defeated with the teamwork of Arale and her friends, Obotchaman is sent back to Dr. Slump’s work table to be restored. Verifying Love in Our Future In a future visit, the two of them get married and have a robotic baby made by Senbei. Other Media ''Dragon Ball'' series Obotchaman is first seen in Dragon Ball when school let the kids out for spring break. At Coffee Pot, he is seen talking to Akane about how he was going to get a part-time job to feed his cats over spring break. When General Blue showed up in Penguin Village, Obotchaman fixed his car that was stolen from Suppaman. Obotchaman happened to be Blue's "type", but the FUNimation Dub changed it to Blue believing that Obotchaman was his long lost brother Samuel, possibly to avoid implications of pedophilia and homosexuality. He briefly appears with his cats in the beginning segment of the 69th episode of Dragon Ball Super. ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the 1997 remake, Obotchaman looks pretty much the same like his original self, but his overalls straps are yellow instead of blue, his glasses are thicker and his gloves are orange. It is also revealed that he wears boxer shorts with thin blue pastel vertical stripes on them. Relationship Romance * [[Arale Norimaki|'Arale']]: Obotchaman is in love with Arale, and as the series progresses it becomes more apparent. Arale, meanwhile, doesn't seem to be aware of his crush on her but she adores Obotchaman as a friend. On occasion, Arale admits that Obotchaman is the guy she likes the most implying that she returns his affection deep down but she is still too childish and naive to understand the concept of love and romantic feelings. In the future, they are shown to be together and have a robot child, built by Senbei. * [[Kinoko Sarada|'Kinoko Sarada']]: Although for a short time Kinoko showed to be attracted to Obotchaman in the episode Finally Appears! Hit Man Senbei, when Obotchaman approached her to ask her something Kinoko thought that he was going to invite her on a date, but in reality Obotchaman asked her if she is Arale's friend, to which Kinoko is offended and leaves angry. * Princess Supa-ko: In the episode Silly Love Panic the Princess Supa-Ko falls in love with Obotchaman, and try to make him marry her, an idea that Obotchaman dislikes a lot, she is too sticky with which caused him to feel even more uncomfortable, and it only gets worse when Princess Supa-Ko try to put some handcuffs on his neck both to be "always together", to which Obotchaman when taking a few steps back falls into a fountain, and proceeds to escape through the drain. * [[General Blue|'General Blue']]: In his appearance in Dragon Ball, Obotchaman when seeing General Blue offers him help to fix his car, the General begins to be attracted to Obotchaman calling him "his type" and even trying to kiss him while is in profile, but he becomes Instantly telling him that his car was already fixed, General Blue tries to invite him to eat or even offers to buy him clothes but Obotchaman kindly refuses and leaves. Friends * [[Tsukutsun Tsun|'Tsukutsun Tsun']]: In Heart Pounding Tonight Arale invites Tsukutsun to stay overnight at Obotchaman's house with them, causing Obotchaman's jealousy. However this is resolved when Tsukutsun tells Obotchaman that he's not romantically interested in Arale and he likes another girl (Akane). It's also Tskutsun who helps Obotchaman to enter school. Because of Tsukutsun's feelings for Akane, he seems to understand how Obotchaman feels, and they seem to share those feelings with Taro as shown in Donbe's Mischievous Matchmaking. In the Dr. Slump (Remake) Tsukutsun occasionally gives emotional support to Obotchaman when it comes to his relationship with Arale. * [[Taro Soramame|'Taro Soramame']]: Taro appears to be good friends with Obotchaman, due to Taro's feelings for Tsururin similar to Obotchaman's crush on Arale. They usually get along also with Tsukutsun, as shown in Donbei's Mischievous Matchmaking. There are times where Taro can provide some tips to Obotchaman when it comes to Arale. * [[Peasuke Soramame|'Peasuke Soramame']]: They generally have little interaction but seem to be good friends Others * [[Senbei Norimaki|'Senbei Norimaki']]: At the beginning Obotchaman sees Senbei as an enemy and thinks he's an evil genius who created Arale to take over the world, but he quickly realizes the only evil one is his creator, not Arale's creator. Later on, he becomes closer to Arale's family, especially Senbei who knows about Obotchaman's robotic nature and is also the one who provides the robot vitamin A for him, the energy drink that both Obotchaman and Arale need. Rivals or Enemies * [[Dr. Mashirito|'Dr. Mashirito']]: At the beginning Obotchaman shows great respect for Dr. Mashirito, thinking he is a benevolent scientist who loves justice and wants to keep the world safe, so he's very obedient and docile towards his creator, and feels very sad after being abandoned by him. When he learns the truth about him (that he's actually an evil scientist who aspires to dominate the world and was lying to him all the time), Obotchaman shows great disappointment, becoming ready to fight against him, and as the story progresses you can see Obotchaman starting to develop hatred towards Dr. Mashirito. The last straw was in the final round of "Who's the Strongest in the World?" when Dr. Mashirito steals Arale's powers leaving her unconscious and causing an angry Obotchaman to react and kill his creator for good. Video game appearances Obotchaman appears as a support character in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden and Jump Ultimate Stars, and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers and Dragon Ball Z : Dokkan Battle. He also appears in Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact and Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan. Trivia *Obotchaman's hair is based on Astro Boy's hair. Obotchaman's hair is probably like this because Akira Toriyama admires Osamu Tezuka's Astro Boy. *In one episode, when Tsukutsun Tsun turns into a tiger, he touches Obotchaman to turn back into a human. It is rather strange, due to the fact Obotchaman is an android, not an actual human boy * He has similarities with Gohan and Chi-Chi of Dragon Ball. In personality he's similar to Gohan as a kid, plus he is also very smart. Like Chi-Chi, he is in love with the protagonist and dreams of marrying and having happy life with Arale since when they were children, just like Chi-Chi with Goku. * It's curious that Dr. Mashirito created a good-hearted robot instead of a evil one like the others, although this may be possible because unlike the other Caramel Men, Obotchaman was designed with the same plans of Arale, which means possessing her same mind and heart. * Obotchaman sends Arale messages telepathically in one instance when he was in dire need of Robovita A. This telepathy between them is never seen again. * Obotchaman is similar to Android 17 as both are Androids created by evil mad scientists whom they end up killing and become related to one of their respective series protagonists as Obotchaman married Arale while Android 17 became Krillin's brother-in-law. Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robotic Characters Category:Caramel Men Category:Characters who appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Major Characters Category:Parents Category:Norimaki Family Category:Fighters Category:Students Category:Androids